U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,873 issued May 8, 1984 to Price et al. for INPUT-OUTPUT BUFFERS FOR A DIGITAL SIGNAL PROCESSING SYSTEM discloses buffer interfaces wherein a storage controller which generates control signals indicating when it is in a condition to receive a vector of data words from the storage controller, whereon the storage controller transfers a vector of data to the input buffer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,365 issued Sep. 23, 1997 to Binford et al. for I/O SYSTEM FOR REDUCING MAIN PROCESSOR OVERHEAD IN INITIATING I/O REQUESTS AND SERVICING I/O COMPLETION EVENTS, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,343 issued Feb. 23, 1999 to Binford et al. for EMPLOYING REQUEST QUEUES AND COMPLETION QUEUES BETWEEN MAIN PROCESSORS AND I/O PROCESSORS WHEREIN A MAIN PROCESSOR IS INTERRUPTED WHEN A CERTAIN NUMBER OF COMPLETION MESSAGES ARE PRESENT IN ITS COMPLETION QUEUE disclose an apparatus wherein I/O requests are queued in a memory shared by one or more main processing units and one or more I/O processors. Each I/O processor is associated with a queue, and each main processing unit is associated with a queue shared with the I/O processors. Each I/O processor may continue processing queued I/O requests after completing processing an earlier request. A threshold value indicates the minimum number of completed I/O requests required before an interrupt request is generated to the main processing unit. Many events are batched together under one interruption.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,387 issued Jun. 23, 1998 to Young et al. for METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR INTERRUPTING A PROCESSOR BY A PCI PERIPHERAL ACROSS AN HIERARCHY OF PCI BUSES discloses a hierarchy of PCI buses for facilitating PCI agents coupled to the lower lever PCI buses to interrupt a processor during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,217 issued Feb. 29, 2000 to Arnott for METHOD FOR RECONFIGURING CONTAINERS WITHOUT SHUTTING DOWN THE SYSTEM AND WITH MINIMAL INTERRUPTION TO ON-LINE PROCESSING discloses a method for concurrently reorganizing a disk file system while continuing to process I/O requests. The method includes stopping processing of new I/O requests by queuing them within the system, finishing processing I/O requests in progress, performing the reorganization, and then processing the queue of stored I/O requests before finally resuming normal operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,277 issued Jul. 4, 2000 to Nordstrom et al. for INTERRUPT AND MESSAGE BATCHING APPARATUS AND METHOD discloses an interrupt and batching apparatus for batching interrupt processing for many events together.